Thor
Thor is the Norse God of strength, thunder, lightning, and the storm, a son of Odin, husband of Sif and the father of Magni and Modi. Personality Thor is said to be incredibly cruel, ruthless and bloodthirsty, showing little to no mercy to his enemies. He also beat Modi for fleeing from Kratos. In Game He is mentioned consistently through the game as being a monster who killed all the giants to satisfy his bloodlust. Thor even beat Modi, his own son, to a bloody, weakened state due to believing that he cowardly left his brother to die at the hands of Kratos. Thor is also mentioned to have fought The World Serpent years ago but instead of emerging victorious, the battle ended in a stalemate. Thus, Thor was forced to return to his father Odin empty-handed. As a result, Thor and The World Serpent have hated each other ever since. It is also said that their rivalry will not end until the coming of Ragnarok. Thor later appears at the very end of the game in a dream about the future, in which, as Kratos and his son were sleeping, Thor attacks their house with thunderbolts and summons a huge storm to wake Kratos and Atreus and force them to come out and confront him. When Kratos demands he reveals his identity, Thor lifts his cloak, revealing his hammer as it emits electricity, and attacks them, as said by Atreus after he woke up from the dream, possibly to avenge his sons who they killed. Powers and Abillities *'Superhuman Strength': As the God of Strength, Thor has an immensely vast level of superhuman strength, as he was able to easily beat Modi, who is strong enough to hold his own against Kratos, to a bloody state and leave him. His strength is second only to Odin. *'Electrokinesis': As the God of Thunder, Thor has absolute control over electricity and lightning. During his attack on Kratos and Atreus, he was effortlessly able to cause bolts of lightning to constantly rain down on their house without even needing to move his arm. *'Atmokinesis': As the God of Storms, Thor can effortlessly summon harsh lightning storms at whim, as when he attacked Kratos and Atreus, he caused a giant storm to occur to wake them up. Trivia *His Greek equivalent (in terms of abilities) is Zeus. *Thor is much like Zeus as they both beat their own sons to a bloody pulp, Zeus beat down Hephaestus for lying to him about Pandora's Box being safe on the back of the titan, while Thor beat his son for thinking he left his better-received brother Magni behind to die to Kratos. **Thor and Zeus in the series were both seen as monsters, Zeus imprisoned the Titans because of Cronos, while Thor killed and murdered Giants simply due to his father's orders. **Both have parents they treated wrongly; Zeus condemned his father to die in the desert to let the sands rip his flesh, while Thor killed his own mother, a giant herself. *While his face is covered in darkness, pausing the image when thunder strikes reveals a man with blue eyes and a red beard, as he is commonly described in Norse mythology. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Living Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Males